


Say You Won't Let Go

by EmersonJade



Series: Say You Won't Let Go Drabble [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmersonJade/pseuds/EmersonJade
Summary: It's been 4 years since Levi walked away from Eren to fight. The war finally ended, and Levi decides to come back home.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Say You Won't Let Go Drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643074
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part of Drabble will be posted on my Instagram @f.l.a.w.e.d_s.t.a.r

Days turned into months. Months turned into years. 4 years to be precise, and he dared to show his face.

Eren was flabbergasted as he came home to a man sitting on the couch. To see Levi sitting on the couch. 

“Eren-”

“Don’t utter a single word,” the brunette spat, “you don’t have the right to say a single word to me.” He stormed off into the kitchen and sat down his bags from the grocery store. He then started to place the food in their designated areas. 

Disheartened, Levi followed and grabbed Eren’s elbow. “Please, talk to me,” he begged. Eren ripped his arm away and shook his head vigorously. “No! You chose to fight! You chose the war over me! Don’t ‘Eren’ me or ‘please’ me! I wrote to you and you didn’t have the decency to write back to me back! I thought you were dead! Now you waltz into the house and sit down as if I'm supposed to forget everything four years ago?”

The raven stood in silence. A scar over his left eye is now clearly visible to Eren. “We won, Eren. We can be at peace now.”

“‘At peace’ my ass! We could’ve been at peace if you stayed! Now,” he raised his fist, trying to figure out what to do with it before turning away, “now I don’t want to even look at you.”

“You don’t mean that. I’ve never done anything to make you question my love for you and I’m not going to start!”

“Then you should’ve chosen me. Grab your stuff and leave. You made me think you were dead, now you truly are dead to me.”

“Eren-”

“I told you. . . I’m done waiting. Grab your things and get out.”

After a moment of silence, Levi walked away just like he did all those years ago. “I’m letting you cool off. I’ll be back in three days, and if you still feel the same I’ll leave.”

Eren could only barely whimper out his words. “Get out, Levi.” He waited until the door opened then shut before he burst into tears sank to the floor. Clutching his wedding ring to his chest as he kept it with him every day. He didn’t have the guts to embrace his lover and cover him in kisses or even whisper, _I love you too._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I'm so happy! This is turning out better than expected. Thank you, dearies!


End file.
